September 18, 2017 Monday Night RAW results
The September 18, 2017 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 18, 2017 at SAP Center in San Jose, California. Summary The Miz has gotten a lot of attention, both good and bad, for speaking his mind lately, but the Intercontinental Champion's famous gift of gab may have finally gotten him into more trouble than it's worth. When The A-Lister confronted Kurt Angle over failing to schedule an Intercontinental Title Match for WWE No Mercy, the Raw General Manager countered that he had planned a Fatal 4-Way Match for tonight to determine Miz's next challenger at that very pay-per-view. The participants? Elias, both Hardy Boyz and Angle's son, Jason Jordan. Jordan's inclusion in the match led Miz to accuse Angle of favoring Jordan over veterans such as his own cohorts, Bo Dallas and Curtis Axel, to repair their relationship. That brought out the prodigy himself to defend his father, and Angle may have stopped Jordan from taking out The Miz and his crew then and there, but Jordan, clearly taking the accusations to heart, convinced his dad to stack the odds against him and add The Miztourage to the match, to which Angle agreed. Of course, he then cleared the ring of said Miztourage singlehandedly, so maybe Jordan didn't so much take himself out of contention as give himself two more men to defeat. Going into Raw, it was bad enough for Alexa Bliss that she knew she'd have to face Nia Jax in a non-title match. That said, nobody could have anticipated the degree to which the self-dubbed “Goddess of WWE” was knocked off her pedestal by what seemed like the entire Raw Women's division — including one Superstar we haven't seen in a while. First, there was the loss to Nia Jax, a seemingly inevitable conclusion given the strength difference but one that Bliss put off by scrambling around the ring until Sasha Banks stepped onto the stage, blocked her exit and forced her back into Jax's grasp. Bliss’ former enforcer and on-and-off friend quickly put her away with an incredible Samoan Drop, at which point The Boss jumped Jax. Nia quickly disposed of both Superstars, but her rampage was cut off by the sudden reappearance of Bayley, who stormed into her hometown arena and joined forces with Banks to drive Jax — and, later, Alexa — from the ring. And if you can believe it, Little Miss Bliss' evening got even worse later on, when Bayley was officially added to the Raw Women's Title Match at WWE No Mercy. (Emma wasn't happy either.) Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins’ unlikely reunion and Raw Tag Team Title run has held the rest of the division at bay for weeks, but in a confrontation between champions and challengers, Cesaro & Sheamus declared the “nostalgia ride” will only last until the two “brothers” remember they can't stand each other. Add Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson into the mix and toss ‘em in a Triple Threat, and it turns out “The Bar” might be right to think the champs aren’t as bulletproof as they seem. Granted, The Architect and The Lunatic Fringe don't seem to hate each other anymore — the only thing that really sets Ambrose off is being called a nerd — but Ambrose & Rollins made their first significant mistake as a team all the same. After suffering a Magic Killer and “The Bar’s” spin on a 3D, The Kingslayer finally reached Ambrose, and the champions took everyone out with a pair of synchronized suicide dives. But Sheamus sneakily tagged himself in right before The Lunatic Fringe hit Dirty Deeds on Anderson, tossed Ambrose from the ring and stole the pinfall. Score one for “The Bar,” but they'll likely need a little more than opportune timing to regain the Raw Tag Team Championship come Sunday. In case you haven't heard, Curt Hawkins is on a bit of a losing streak lately, and the former WWE Tag Team Champion came to Raw with a singular purpose: Make history and snap his streak. Alas, he tumbled into the wrong end of the record books, as Hawkins’ attempt to pull himself out of the 114-match doldrums via an open challenge ended with Apollo Crews answering the call. Hawkins started out strong enough, only to get more and more frustrated as Crews refused to yield, and the Titus Worldwide stalwart finally sealed Hawkins’ 115th consecutive loss with a Spinning Sit-out Powerbomb. The streak continues. John Cena and Roman Reigns’ rivalry has been a heated point-counterpoint on the microphone thus far, and on Raw, Reigns had the opportunity to deliver a final jab in the direction of his foe. And that he did, tossing off a few barbs, among them his most scathing one yet: That Cena is a hypocrite. And Reigns had an unlikely reinforcement when it came to making that last point: Cena himself. Cuing up an old interview from 2012 wherein Cena ripped the idea of a competitor who wasn't there every week — in that case, it was The Rock — The Big Dog then revealed Cena wouldn't be there that week to retort. The former WWE Champion then used Cena's own words against him for his final signoff: “See you Sunday, movie star.” It can't come soon enough. Yes, Dustin Rhodes. Not Goldust. After the former Intercontinental Champion was stripped of his face paint by Bray Wyatt last week, the son of Dusty Rhodes volunteered to face The Reaper of Souls without the trappings of his outlandish alter-ego in order to prove he would not be reduced to a pawn in Wyatt's greater plans. It was a show of bravery, not to mention viciousness — Rhodes obliterated Bray's inner thighs with a modified Shattered Dreams — that ultimately fell short. A Sister Abigail spelled the former “Natural’s” doom, potentially foreshadowing what might await Finn Bálor on Sunday when he sheds his own demonic alter-ego for a Man vs. Man showdown with The Eater of Worlds. And then, the Irishman appeared on the TitanTron to pose an ominous question to his foe: If Wyatt didn't want to face The Demon, but The Demon was a creation of Bálor himself, then could the man be the greater of the two threats after all? Yes, Dustin Rhodes. Not Goldust. After the former Intercontinental Champion was stripped of his face paint by Bray Wyatt last week, the son of Dusty Rhodes volunteered to face The Reaper of Souls without the trappings of his outlandish alter-ego in order to prove he would not be reduced to a pawn in Wyatt's greater plans. It was a show of bravery, not to mention viciousness — Rhodes obliterated Bray's inner thighs with a modified Shattered Dreams — that ultimately fell short. A Sister Abigail spelled the former “Natural’s” doom, potentially foreshadowing what might await Finn Bálor on Sunday when he sheds his own demonic alter-ego for a Man vs. Man showdown with The Eater of Worlds. And then, the Irishman appeared on the TitanTron to pose an ominous question to his foe: If Wyatt didn't want to face The Demon, but The Demon was a creation of Bálor himself, then could the man be the greater of the two threats after all? If there is any Cruiserweight who can potentially match Neville move-for-move in the air, it's Gran Metalik. And Neville gave “The King of the Ropes” all the motivation he needed to bring the fight to him, tearing the luchador's mask apart in an almost unfathomable act of disrespect. Metalik went into overdrive in response, but Neville got the final word, muscling Metalik down into the Rings of Saturn and sending himself to WWE No Mercy with a tapout win. After weeks of near misses against Raw's most decorated Superstars, Jason Jordan powered past Elias, The Hardy Boyz and The Miztourage to send himself to WWE No Mercy, where he'll challenge The Miz for the Intercontinental Championship. Admittedly, however, the early MVP of the match was Elias, who showcased his intellect and athleticism in the early goings. And Jordan was nearly taken out of the high-stakes bout when The Miztourage and The Hardys — who occasionally fought each other in the match — administered a double Tower of Doom to the former SmackDown Tag Team Champion, and Elias almost stole the pin. The Miz himself even got involved twice in an attempt to hand the match to The Miztourage, throwing Jordan into the crowd and breaking up a Jeff Hardy pinfall attempt after The Charismatic Enigma hit Curtis Axel with the Swanton Bomb. And then, Jordan sprang again, catching The Axe Man in the Angle Slam-neckbreaker to punch his ticket to WWE No Mercy. The Miztourage quickly punched back, with all three members trouncing Jordan in short order before The Miz delivered some choice words to his upcoming challenger. He can have gold in his blood. It'll take more than one win to put it around his waist. Results ; ; *Nia Jax defeated Alexa Bliss (6:40) *Sheamus & Cesaro defeated Seth Rollins & Dean Ambrose and Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson in a Three Way Tag Team match (18:40) *Apollo Crews (w/ Titus O'Neil) defeated Curt Hawkins (2:15) *Bray Wyatt defeated Dustin Rhodes (2:30) *Neville defeated Gran Metalik (3:20) *Jason Jordan defeated Elias Samson, Matt Hardy, Jeff Hardy, Bo Dallas & Curtis Axel in a Six-Pack Challenge to be the #1 Contender for the WWE Intercontinental Championship (11:30) *Dark Match: Roman Reigns defeated Braun Strowman in a Street Fight Other on-screen talent Image Gallery The Miz confronts Kurt Angle 9-18-17 RAW 1.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 2.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 3.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 4.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 5.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 6.jpg Nia Jax vs. Alexa Bliss 9-18-17 RAW 7.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 8.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 9.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 10.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 11.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 12.jpg Cesaro & Sheamus vs. Dean Ambrose & Seth Rollins & Luke Gallows & Karl Anderson 9-18-17 RAW 13.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 14.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 15.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 16.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 17.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 18.jpg Apollo Crews vs. Curt Hawkins 9-18-17 RAW 19.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 20.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 21.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 22.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 23.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 24.jpg Roman Reigns delivers shot to Cena 9-18-17 RAW 25.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 26.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 27.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 28.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 29.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 30.jpg Bray Wyatt vs. Dustin Rhoades 9-18-17 RAW 31.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 32.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 33.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 34.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 35.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 36.jpg Braun Strowman attacks Enzo Amore 9-18-17 RAW 37.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 38.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 39.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 40.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 41.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 42.jpg Neville vs. Gran Metalik 9-18-17 RAW 43.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 44.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 45.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 46.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 47.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 48.jpg Six-pack challenge 9-18-17 RAW 49.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 50.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 51.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 52.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 53.jpg 9-18-17 RAW 54.jpg See also *Monday Night Raw *The show's venue details External links * Raw #1269 results * Raw #1269 at WWE.com * Raw #1269 on WWE Network Category:2017 television events